A New Flame, A New Life
by Sirzechs
Summary: Wade Carter, an ordinary teen living an ordinary life until the day he gets sent to the KHR World... OCxChrome
1. AN

Hey everyone!

This is another story of mine! I hope you guys will like it.

For those who haven't watched Katekyo Hitman Reborn… yet, I prefer that you should watch the anime and try reading the manga too.

This story will be about a boy from the real world that will be going to the KHR world.

I don't own KHR/Katekyo Hitman Reborn and I never will.

I only own Wade Carter and some other characters that may appear later in the story.

Rated M… due to possible lemon in the future, but there'll be occasional limes.

I hope everyone will like and enjoy my story. Please support it until the very end!

So without any further announcements, let the story begin.

Review, follow, recommend! ^_^


	2. Target 1

_Chapter 1: The Beginning._

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Hey, my name is Wade, Wade Carter. I live in New Zealand alone due to losing my parents in a vehicle accident 5 years ago.

I have slightly wavy black hair which goes over my forehead and blue eyes, although it looks slightly grayish blue. I have fair skin and don't have any freckles or pimples.

My mom was Japanese and my dad was a New Zealander. My dads name was Aaron and he had black hair and brown eyes. My moms name was Misaki and she had black hair and blue eyes.

My birthday is on June 19 and I am 14 years old.

I am rich, due to inheriting my parent's money when they died.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

RING*RING*RING*

"Ugh… time for another day at school." I groaned as I sat up.

After getting out of bed, although half willingly. I went to take a shower, brush my teeth, and put on clothes which consisted of black cargo pants, a white Adidas long sleeve t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up my forearm and had an imprint of a black lion on, a black Adidas sleeveless jacket, and black high top Adidas sneakers. Well, what can I say? I love Adidas!

I went downstairs to have breakfast and found the maid, Sarah putting a plate of pancakes on the dining table.

"Good morning Sarah. Those pancakes sure look delicious." I said, taking a seat.

"Good morning Master Carter. I hope the pancakes are to your liking." She said.

I finished eating quickly because I didn't talk. Yeah, quiet time…

"I'll be going now. Don't wait for me to come since I am going to a party later." I got my shoulder bag and headphones.

"Okay, have a nice day then," Sarah waved goodbye and I left the house. Sarah doesn't smile that often and I don't know why.

My best friend, Coby was waiting for me outside.

"Hey, you sure took your time," he greeted.

"Do you know that they're planning on releasing Attack on Titan season 2?" he grinned and we started walking toward school.

"Yeah, I heard." I told him. We both have been watching anime since we were 6 six years old.

"Aren't you excited?" he asked.

"Of course I am. I want to know the secrets of the titans," I grinned.

"Are you going to tonight's party at Collin's house?"

"Yeah, I guess."

We arrived at school and we were greeted by our two friends. Kyle and Liam.

"Hey, are you guys going to Collin's party?" Kyle asked.

"Of course we are! This is going to be the Halloween party of the year," Coby replied.

Oh yeah, I forgot it was Halloween. It completely slipped my mind. We entered the classroom and we were greeted by the only girl in our group, Caroline.

"Are you guys going to the party tonight?" she asked.

"Yes, we are." I placed my bag at my seat.

"Have you watched Highschool DxD? She asked.

"Yes, I watched all three seasons. I heard they might release a season 4." I laughed because I already knew it.

"Naruto?"

"Yes, of course. Who doesn't?"

"Bleach?"

"Shinigami, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime and more," I grinned.

"You're really are an Otaku!" Caroline smiled.

"Back to your proper seats! Stop talking and listen to the discussion!" the teacher came in and shouted.

I sighed and looked out of the window.

"The anime world huh." I muttered to myself.

"I want to go and see it." I sighed.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

"Wade, have you watched the anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, I watched it a lot of times already. It's my number 1 anime." I looked up at her smiling.

"Can you tell me the summary?" she asked.

"It's going to be a long one." I grinned.

"It's okay. I want to know your number 1 anime." Caroline smiled.

"It revolves around a boy named Sawada Tsunayoshi…" I smiled as I gave her the summary.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

It's dismissal already and I went home to get ready for the party later.

When I got home I noticed Sarah had already left. I went to my room, full of posters of anime, anime figurines and anime stuff. I just love anime!

My group of friends except Caroline are otakus too. Coby, Kyle, Liam and I would fight over anime girls like Chrome, Kougyoku, Rangiku, Mikasa, Adelheid, Meninas, Akeno and more, even though they have girlfriends already. That's right, I don't have a girlfriend. But if I had to say I had a crush, it would be on two people, Caroline and Chrome. I know people say it's stupid to have a crush on an anime girl, but I couldn't help it. I fell in love with Chrome the second she made her appearance on KHR. Well, Caroline… she's different from other girls our age. She's beautiful, smart and popular yet she never mocked us for watching anime and reading manga, and what makes it better is that she started watching anime and reading manga five months ago.

I did tell my friends years ago that I'd only date a girl from the anime world or a girl that is into anime.


	3. Target 2

_Chapter 2: Betrayal._

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

I just finished putting the Shimon Gauntlet on my left hand and the X-Glove Version Vongola Gear on my right hand to complete my outfit. This year I decided to wear the Shimon Middle School uniform which consisted of the Shimon Middle School jacket over a white Adidas hooded t-shirt, the Shimon Middle School pants and white high top Adidas sneakers.

I picked up my phone to check the time and noticed that there's still two hours to go before the party begins. So, with nothing to do I decided to watch my number 1 anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

After watching ten episodes, I decided to take a break, which doesn't happen often. I logged into Facebook and started chatting with Liam.

 _Wade: Yo Liam._

 _Liam: Yo Wade._

 _Wade: Are you excited about tonight?_

 _Liam: Yeah. Did you see Caroline's poll to see which outfit looks the hottest on her?_

 _Wade: No I didn't, I'll go and check now. See you later._

I just only turned off my chat. I checked out Caroline's poll and saw that there are five different pictures to choose from. One was her portraying Ino Yamanaka from Naruto Shippuden, another one was her portraying Akeno Himejima from Highschool DxD, another was her portraying Mikasa Ackerman from Attack on Titan, another was her portraying Asuna Yuuki from Sword Art Online and lastly the one which I voted for, where she was portraying Chrome Dokuro while she wearing the Shimon Middle School uniform.

Suddenly one notification appeared and I checked it out.

It said that Liam Smeltz is in a relationship with Caroline Killen.

My crush and my friend? It can't be. Wasn't Liam in a relationship already? There were already comments.

 _Coby: Hey, Liam. Since when did you dump Jade?_

 _Kyle: Liam, Congrats!_

 _Collin: I knew it! That's why you were spending more time with Wade, Caroline. You were using Wade to get close to Liam!_

 _Random Person #4: Hey, Caroline. I thought you were in a relationship with Wade? Oh well, LiamxCaroline forever!_

And more!

Five minutes later, Caroline tagged Liam in pictures of them kissing, which was probably to make it official.

I gritted my teeth and ripped off the Shimon Gauntlet, throwing it across the room not caring where it went at the moment until I heard something smashing onto the floor.

I went over to where I heard the noise and saw that it was a picture frame. I picked it up and turned it around. It was picture of Caroline and I on Valentines Day.

I noticed the crack went over Caroline and wondered if it was fate? How could they betray Jade and I like that? Did our friendship mean nothing to them?

So many questions but no one to answer them. It was times like this that I wish I was in the anime world, specifically the KHR world.

I went onto my room's balcony for fresh air. I just stood there with a blank expression as I tried to come to terms with everything that happen the past 30 minutes.

One of my closest friends and my crush are dating. The thing that I don't get is that when I indirectly asked her out, she said that she doesn't want a boyfriend. Or was that suppose to mean something like…

" _I don't want you as a boyfriend."_

The wind suddenly picked up and I heard a few things fall but I didn't pay any attention to that. The wind began picking up again and I looked up only to come face to face with a gaping hole in the sky!

Strong winds… gaping hole… oh shit… a TORNADO! And what made this worse… it was directly above my house. I stood frozen in fear for about three minutes before I remembered I had to get out of there.

I ran into my room and stood still in contemplation over what to pack first. I decided to pack my money first, after all if you wanted to survive in this world you needed money.

It took me about five minutes to pack all the money in the vault into my sports bag when I heard the reinforced roof give way. Without thinking I raced toward my wardrobe and threw my clothes and sneakers into another sports bag of mine.

When I brought the two bags together the ceiling gave way and everything in my room including myself and the bags were forced into the air.

I quickly grabbed onto both bags straps and held onto them tightly. I felt like throwing up as the higher I got the faster it span. I looked down and saw that my house got picked up by the tornado too. Wait a minute? Don't tornados only take part of a house, not the entire house?!

I guess this is how I die? I must be hated that much by a higher being huh? I am sorry mom and dad for not making you guys proud of me. All I did was use your money for my own needs and well, mostly wants. But more importantly, even though it was impossible, I am afraid I won't be able to meet you in person, Chrome or rather Nagi. I apologize for that and for not being able tell you my feelings. If only…

I looked up saw the gaping black hole in the sky get bigger the closer I got. I was in such amazement and so confused that I didn't scream or say anything. Before I knew it, I was blown into the black hole. I shut my eyes tightly and hoped for the best.

I landed on to something solid and nothing else. I open my eyes slowly to see my knees and my hands as well as the two sport bags in front of me. My shoulders ease a little now knowing that I was okay for now. I heard a voice of a man that I have never heard before. It came from in front of me.

"You sure took your time getting here. Although I am glad you survived the journey to this place."

I snap my head up to see a man sitting on his throne wearing weird robes. I widen my eyes and I get ready to get up and start running. The guy, probably the Death God or something saw how scared I was and said

"Poor boy. You must be scared to death." He smiled at me "Don't worry there is no reason to be scared.

I eased up slightly seeing him smile and being nice. Although, something about this man scared the hell out of me. It felt as if my life was hanging in the palm of his hands.

"E-excuse me, but who are you? Where are we? Why have you brought me here?"

"So many questions huh? Not that I'm surprised, I expected it." Running a hand through his white hair. "My name is Arturo, or otherwise known as The Creator. We are in my dimension, known as White Abyss. I brought you here to fulfill your destiny."


	4. Target 3

_Chapter 3: I'm In The KHR World!_

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

"What do you mean by 'The Creator'?" I asked, as I stood up.

"Explaining that to you would only confuse you more. All I can tell you is that I was the one who created the Gods you know today in your world." Arturo explained.

Wait! This guy created the Gods?! If it wasn't for problems I have, I probably would've fainted from this information.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"Your here because you wanted to be here as well as to know more about yourself and us." The Creator replied.

"Wait! More about me? How did I come to this realm? And earlier, you said I was brought here to fulfill my destiny. What do you mean by that?"

"So much questions…" He suddenly appeared in front of me making my breath hitch and my body freeze. "But I'll tell you this. You came to this realm because I called you. But you have to leave now."

"What!? Leaving to where?"

"You'll know soon enough. And two words of advice… don't die." The Creator said and everything turned white.

"Wait! I need more information!" I yelled.

"Where am I?" I turned to my left and saw people. Tsuna and his friends.

I blinked a few times and I rubbed my eyes to make sure. I can't be wrong, it's Tsuna and his friends!

"Ciaossu." A familiar voice said and I looked down, seeing an infant who wears a black suit, wears a fedora and has a green gecko.

I backed away, realizing who talked to me and who I landed on.

"Ouch, my back hurts." A girl with purple hair sat back up.

"Chrome-chan, are you alright?" a brunette guy went beside the purple haired girl.

"It's that UMA's fault!" a silverette guy pointed at me.

"I'm not an Unidentified Mysterious Animal!" I shouted as I backed away.

"How do you the meaning of UMA?" Gokudera asked. "that UMA can read minds!"

"Well, you're an anime character!" I retorted and it looked like he seemed really offended by that.

"Gokudera-kun and… uh…" Tsuna started.

"Wade. That's my name." I added.

"Thanks. But please don't hurt each other." Tsuna finished, but it fell on deaths ears as Gokudera and I just continued as well everyone else in the room.

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Three continuous gunshots were heard and everyone turned silent and turned to Reborn, who fired it.

"Everyone, be quiet or I'll cut your heads off." Reborn threatened and it sent chills down my spine.

Kyoko, Haru, Mukuro and Hibari isn't here but the rest of the guardians are.

"Everyone sit." Reborn ordered and my body moved by its own and I sat.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

I explained everything. About the tornado that sucked me in and about me and even about them being an anime.

"Wade, sorry that we made you reveal some personal stuff and problems." Tsuna apologized.

"It's okay, you just wanted to make sure whether I was an enemy or not and with me just appearing here in your room like this, of course you'll want to know." I showed a sad smile.

"Can you tell who you are and where you came from?" Reborn asked. Tsuna was about to stop him but I nodded.

"I'm Wade Carter. I live in New Zealand. I'm half New Zealander and half Japanese. I have no siblings and parents and I'm 14." I introduced myself.

"You said that in your world, we're an anime, correct?" Reborn said and I nodded.

"An anime? That's ridiculous! We're real!" Gokudera yelled.

"But in our world, you guys are really anime. Check it yourself." I got out my laptop and showed KHR episode one.

Tsuna and Reborn were shocked to see themselves. Everything went accordingly.

"That's me during when I first met Reborn!" Tsuna pointed at my laptop.

"Ooh! That looks fun!" Yamamoto smiled.

My laptop showed Tsuna going to dying will mode.

"Reborn!" Tsuna in the video said as he's clothes were torn and his boxers were shown.

"Hieeeee! They showed that?!" Tsuna asked.

"Yes, worldwide and videos are posted on the internet." I stated.

"Eeehhh?! So embarrassing!" Tsuna turned red.

"Don't worry, all the people think that you're a fictional character." I said.

"That's even worse. I'm real!" Tsuna stopped turning red.

I paused the video. "And there it is. In my world, your all an anime." I pointed out.

"Why am I not there?" Gokudera asked.

"You'll be shown in episode two." I replied.

"And why is the graphics low?" Chrome asked.

"It was made in an early year, where anime's wasn't that much developed but as years passed, the graphics became good." I explained.

"So, we're just an anime?" Reborn asked, which I think is the second time already.

"You guys are an anime and manga." I stated.

"A manga?! A Sci-fi one?" Gokudera asked with his hopes up.

"No. Do you call Tsuna and your life Sci-fi? You're all on battling and fighting." I crushed his hope. Sorry Gokudera. "It's more on Action and Fantasy."

Gokudera was disappointed.

"Is it still ongoing or not?" Chrome asked.

"It's not. It ended already." I replied.

"Where did it end?" Tsuna asked.

"In the anime, it stopped when you guys defeated Byakuran and you went back to the present." I paused a bit. "In the manga, they stopped where Reborn told Tsuna that he will make him become the Neo Vongola Primo." I finished.

"That was a month ago!" Tsuna reacted.

"A month ago?! The manga ended years ago!" I said.

"Then, that could be bad." Reborn said. "We don't know how to send you back to your world."

"I never said anything about wanting to return to my world. There isn't anything for me to return to anyway." I looked down as my hair covered my eyes.

"Wade, if you want to stay here I'm sure bossu and everyone will accept that." Chrome grabbed my left hand.

"Yeah, Chrome's right. We will accept that." Tsuna said.

"Thanks." I looked at Chrome and gave her a smile.


	5. Target 4

_Chapter 4: The Start Of My Days In The KHR World!_

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

I was so nervous! The KHR gang is in front of me and Chrome grabbed my hand! I want to faint but I can't.

"Um… Wade, can you show some videos of us?" Tsuna asked.

"Ah, alright." I brought out my laptop and placed it on the last episode, episode 203.

They watched it and were dumbfounded. It reached the end and the ending song was played.

"That's the last episode. They didn't continue the fight with Shimon and the fight with the Vendice." I pointed out.

"So how do you know about those stuff if the anime ended?!" Gokudera asked with a bratty attitude.

"I read the manga. I told you, the manga ended when Reborn told Tsuna that he'll become the Neo Vongola Primo and I read it all." I explained, trying to be calm.

I even thought that approaching Gokudera would be easy but it seems it's harder than it looks.

My laptop used half of its battery so, I turned it off. Everyone was silent.

"Wade, in your world, who do they ship?" Reborn asked.

"Ship who?" I asked.

"Who did they choose for Dame-Tsuna?"

"Lots." I replied.

"What do you mean by that?!" Tsuna was confused.

"Most is Kyoko of course." I stated and Tsuna had a relieved face. "Though, others chose yaoi." I finished in disgust. I hate yaoi… a lot.

"Yaoi? What's that?" Tsuna tilted his head.

As if I'll tell them that it's a boyxboy! I feel disgusted just thinking about it.

"So that's what it is." Reborn smirked.

Shoot! I forgot Reborn can read minds!

"Dame-Tsuna, it's better if you wouldn't know." Reborn said.

"Eeehhh?! But-"

"Just follow on what I say or I'll blow your head off." Reborn made Leon into a gun and pointed it at Tsuna.

"Hieeee!" Tsuna shrieked.

"Pft! Hahahahaha!" I laughed from the sight.

"Why are you laughing, idiot?" Gokudera got pissed.

"None, I'm just happy that you guys are real." I wiped away my tears of joy.

"So, what are in those two bags you came with, Wade?" Reborn asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. It's just my clothes and sneakers in the one and… uh… money in the other." I replied.

"Money, do you mean money from your world?" Tsuna asked.

"Uh… yeah." I replied, feeling slightly nervous for some unknown reason.

"Can we see it?" Tsuna asked.

"Sure." I opened one of the sport bags, which happened to be the one which held the money. I took a few notes and presented it to them.

"This is… do you think we're fools? This is money from our world!" Gokudera reacted.

"Eeehhh?!" I looked at the notes and I saw that he was right. The notes were no longer in the New Zealand Dollar but their Japanese Yen. Was it Arturo's doing? Even if it was, I couldn't tell them he did it, because I haven't told them about him.

"But look at how many zero's are on the notes. It's 100 000 Yen on each note." Tsuna said mind blown.

"How many of these notes do you have?" Reborn asked.

I opened the sports bag fully and saw that all that could be seen had 100 000 yen on.

"A bag full." I watched as everyone's eyes widen. Although they weren't the only one's surprised by this, I was too.

"Then that means you're a millionaire if not a billionaire!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess. But please don't tell anyone that I have this much money." I frowned slightly.

"Why? Did you steal it?" Gokudera asked with a bratty attitude… again.

"No! I would never stoop that low. I inherited all this money from my parents." I glared at him. How dare he accuse me of something like that?

"Gokudera-kun." Tsuna scolded.

"Wade, you can stay at Tsuna's house if you like." Reborn hopped on my right shoulder.

"Yeah! Wade you can stay here if you want. Kaa-san won't mind." Tsuna smiled.

"Really? But Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta, Bianchi and Reborn stays here. If I stay, it will be too crowded." I sweatdropped. There are a lot of people now in Tsuna's house.

"Don't worry, there's still one extra room left. It's besides my room." Tsuna pointed at the wall at his left.

"Thanks, Tsuna. But only until I find a place to stay." I smiled.

"Do you mind if we call you Wade-kun?" Reborn asked. I nodded my head and he smiled.

"You can just call me Wade but if you want to call me that, fine. Then I'll call you Reborn-san." I laughed.

"You can just call me Reborn but if you want to call me that, fine." Reborn smirked.

"You can call me Tsuna," Tsuna said.

"Do you mind if I call you Chrome-chan?" I looked at her and I could feel my face heat up.

"You can call me that, Wade-kun." She replied shyly, which made my face heat up even more since she looked so cute.

"Tsu-kun, here's some snacks. Oh, who's this? A friend of yours Tsu-kun?" Tsuna's mother came with some riceballs.

"Ah! Kaa-san. This is Wade, can he stay here? He-"

"Wade is a friend of mine. He'll help Tsuna in his studies too." Reborn cut him off and I looked at Reborn who's grinning at me.

"No worries! At least there's another friend for Tsu-kun!" Nana smiled.

"Really? Thank you Mrs. Sawada," I stood up and bowed.

"Don't be too formal. You can just call me Maman." Maman smiles so warmly.

"Then, thank you, Maman," I stopped bowing.

"I'll go make some extra snacks!" she still smiles and goes downstairs.

"Your mom is so kind." I said to Tsuna. "In our world, people just don't accept strangers."

"Tsuna's mom is one of a kind, right?" Reborn said as he left my shoulder and got two riceballs.

"Here," he gave me one.

"Thank you." I thanked him. I took one bite of it is delicious.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

It's already night and I'm at Tsuna's room.

Me and the others got a little close, especially with Chrome. Gokudera won't still open up to me. I sighed.

"Ne, Tsuna…" I started a conversation.

"Hm?"

"Why are you helping me? I came from a different world and you don't know me. You treated me kindly and you let me stay in your house, even though I have enough money to rent a hotel room. Why would you do that?" I asked.

 **Tsuna's POV**

"Why are you helping me? I came from a different world and you don't know me. You treated me kindly and you let me stay in your house, even though I have enough money to rent a hotel room. Why would you do that?" Wade asked.

Why? I don't know. I just have this feeling to help you.

"You watched me as an anime right? It's like I want to help people. It's my nature," I replied.

Reborn came and kicked me in the face and I fell to the ground. "Reborn! What was that for?!" I sat back up.

"Stop acting like you're a hero. It doesn't suit you." He said.

"Hahahaha! That's what you said to him during his training. Tsuna had a hard time releasing flames from his ring and you said that!" Wade laughed. It was good to see him so at ease now.

"Wade, you go to sleep. Today must be pretty tiring. You had gone through a lot in your world and you suddenly came here." Reborn said.

"Yeah, I think I need to." He stood up and went to the door. Before he turned the knob he said something.

"Goodnight Tsuna, Reborn." He gave another and left to his room.

"So Dame-Tsuna, what do you think of him?" Reborn asked.

"He can be trusted. After all, while he was speaking, my hyper intuition found no lie his voice." I replied.

"Good. Now go to sleep, Dame-Tsuna!" he kicked my back and I landed on my bed.

"Ouch!" I grunted as I rubbed my back. I tucked myself in and tried to sleep. The pain slowly goes away and I went to sleep.

 **Chrome's POV**

I turned so I could lie on my back. My mind focused on one thing or rather someone at the moment. Wade Carter. The alien, or was that really the appropriate title to give him. I mean, he is human yet he is from another world.

"I can't believe I got caught blushing when he smiled." I voiced my thoughts out loud and covered my mouth in shock. I felt my face heat up at what I just admitted. I was brought out of my thoughts by the voice of my roommate.

"Hmm. Chrome-chan, did you say something?" Kyoko asked with sleepiness.

"No, go back to sleep Kyoko-chan." I replied. I heard a hum in reply before I heard her doze off again.

That was close.

The looks he gave me were ones of appreciation and adoration as well as others that I couldn't make out due to the overwhelming sadness in his eyes.

Why do I feel like helping Wade? Why does my heart beat fast whenever he smiles? I don't understand…

I shook my head and was about to go to sleep when I realized something.

"I need to find a place to stay."

 **Wade's POV**

I went to my room with my bags and took out sleeping clothes and put them on before laying down the bed.

All I know is that, my friends betrayed me, my house and I got sucked in by a tornado, and I met The Creator or otherwise known as Arturo. The man who 'created the Gods', my ass. What a dramatic day… why me? Why do I need to experience these?

But I think it's alright because I was landed in the KHR world with no way of returning. Crazy stuff, right? Is it worth it? I think it is.

I met Chrome, Reborn, Nana and some of Tsuna's guardians. We got a little close and Gokudera won't open up to me.

Chrome's really kind as well as Tsuna and Maman! Reborn is a little scary though.

What did The Creator mean about bringing me here to fulfill my destiny?

What is my destiny? Again, so many questions and no answers. I sighed.

"I miss you… Chrome-chan," I muttered, falling asleep.

 **Reborn's POV**

"I miss you… Chrome-chan," Wade muttered and fell asleep.

So, he has feelings for Chrome huh? I smirked.

That boy, I can feel something coming out from him but what is it?

I'll just have to wait. In his world, we're just a show. Things will get interesting. I grinned and left his room.


	6. Target 5: The Zoo

_Chapter 5: The Zoo_

Wade's POV

"Gyahaha! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up new boy! The almighty Lambo is waking you up!" I heard a voice… yelling.

"Lambo! No!" I heard another one, it sounded feminine.

"Gwaaahh!" I screamed as the two kids used my stomach as a landing area. I didn't scream because they used my stomach as a landing area but I screamed because there are two kids in front of me.

"Wade! What's wrong?!" I heard Tsuna's voice.

Oh yeah… I'm in the KHR world. I forgot. Still a lot to process…

"No. I'm fine." I said as I remembered what happened yesterday.

" _Then why did you scream?"_ he asked.

"I just got startled when Lambo and I-pin woke me up." I replied.

"At least yours is Lambo and I-pin." Tsuna sighed.

"What did Reborn do?" I asked.

"Placed a snake in my bed while I'm sleeping," Tsuna sighs.

He's gone through a lot of crazy stuff. Which are inhuman and impossible to survive… that's anime for you.

"Well anyway, breakfast's ready and come eat with us." He grinned.

"I'll be there in a minute." I replied.

They left and I got up and made up the bed. I went downstairs and noticed their house is like in the anime. Although everything looked real, like my old world. I reached the kitchen and saw that they're all waiting for me.

"Good morning Wade!" maman greeted.

"Good morning maman, minna." I greeted back with a smile.

"You can sit in the open seat beside Tsu-kun." Maman said.

I grinned. I am going to sit next to one of my favorite characters in the KHR world.

I sat beside him and he grinned. I found myself grinning back. I really hope everything goes well for me in this world.

"Itadakimasu!" we all chorused and ate.

There were takoyaki, onigiri and more. I wonder if Maman wakes up so early to make this all.

Lambo and I were getting all the takoyaki. Then only one remained… we fought with our chopsticks! It made sounds like 'tick' and 'tack'.

"This one's mine!" Lambo said as our chopsticks hit one another.

"Fine, it's yours." I gave in because he's a kid. Lambo got the last one and ate it.

"Wade, you shouldn't have given the last takoyaki to him." Reborn said.

"It's fine, there's a ton of food anyway." I replied with a smile. I'm just happy because Lambo and I fought over one takoyaki. It's so funny.

I got a riceball and almost ate it until I realized it was purple in color and purple smoke was coming out of it.

"Wade, that's-" Tsuna was cut off.

"Lambo-san will get your riceball! Gyahaha!" Lambo took it from my hands and ate it.

Stupid cow! Don't eat it, Lambo! I even have a feeling that Tsuna and Reborn have the same thought.

"So how do you like it Lambo?" Bianchi asked.

Lambo froze as he realized he ate Bianchi's poison cooking. His stomach made a sound and he fainted.

"Lambo!" I got him and placed him in my arms.

"Kaa-san, where will we put him?!" Tsuna panicked.

"Just put him in the living room. Lambo must be really full from that riceball and takoyaki." Maman said with a smile.

No, he was poisoned! I sweat dropped as I brought him to living room and made him lay down.

"Sorry Lambo." I said.

"It's not your fault." Reborn sat on my shoulder.

"But-"

"The others are waiting outside." He cut me off.

"Huh?" Tsuna said.

"Your guardians and friends are waiting outside," Reborn grinned.

He's up to something. Reborn looked at me and nodded. Darn it! He can read minds!

"Maman, we'll be going out." Reborn lets her know.

"Okay, take care!" Maman waved goodbye.

"Let's go." Reborn ordered. Tsuna and I said goodbye to them and left.

Outside were his friends. Kyoko, Haru and… Chrome were there too. I smiled at the sight of her.

"Hahi! Who's that boy beside Tsuna?" Haru looked surprised.

"This is Wade he-"

"Wade is a friend of mine and he's staying at Tsuna's house until we can find a house for him to live in." Reborn cut Tsuna off.

"What Reborn said." Tsuna followed.

"It's nice to meet you Wade-san." Kyoko smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." I replied back with a smile as well.

"May I know your names?" I asked even though I already knew.

"Sasagawa Kyoko." Kyoko introduces herself.

"Miura Haru." Haru followed.

"Nice to meet you both." I smiled.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself to him, Chrome-chan?" Kyoko asked.

"Well, we already introduced ourselves to each other." I replied smiling.

"What Wade-kun said." Chrome said, giving a shy smile. I couldn't help but slightly blush at how cute she looked at the moment.

"So where are we going, Reborn?" Tsuna asked.

"To the zoo." He replied.

"Eeeeehhh?! Again?!" Tsuna yells.

"Wade-kun didn't see the zoo yet. I want him to see Namimori's zoo." That sounds like a good idea!

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

We arrived at the zoo.

"Wow!" my eyes were full of sparkles.

"Is it your first time?" Yamamoto asked.

"It kinda is since the first and last time I went to the zoo was when I was three years old. My parents were hardly ever at home so there was never a chance to go again." I sighed.

"Then let's see the lions first!" Yamamoto pointed in a certain direction and we ran toward the lions.

 **Chrome's POV**

I can't believe that it is his second time in a zoo. He lives in New Zealand! His parents must have been really busy people. I frowned slightly as I was reminded of my past. At least his parents didn't think he was useless.

Me and the rest followed.

"They're so large!" Wade-kun was in awe.

"Look! Doesn't that one look like Xanxus box animal Bester?!" he pointed at a white lion. "So cool!" he grinned.

"Cool isn't it?" Yamamoto smiled at Wade.

"Woah! Tigers!" Wade pointed at them and ran going to it. The boys followed.

So, we visited all the animals. Ryohei went to the Kangaroo, Gokudera went to look for an UMA , Yamamoto went with Gokudera, Kyoko and Haru and Bossu went to buy souvenirs for all of us, I went to buy a chocolate and came back to see Wade sitting alone on a bench, so I went to sit next to… him… on the bench.

"Ne, Chrome-chan…" Wade says all of a sudden. "Sorry if I have been causing trouble for you and the rest." He said.

"What? No, no! You're not causing any trouble." I replied.

Actually, you're making me begin feeling things I've never felt before.

"But Tsuna's house is full now thanks to me and he's always stressed." He said, looking down at the ground.

"No one's telling that you're trouble. Don't also think negative things… it doesn't suit you who looks like a cheerful person." I stated, as I made him look at me.

"Don't think that you're a burden." I said, calmly.

"Thank you, Chrome-chan." He smiled.

So cute! Wait, why am I saying that?!

"Ne, Wade-kun… this is for you." I held out the chocolate I bought.

I saw his cheeks turn as red as the storm flame.

"Are you sure? Isn't it your favorite?" he asked. I nodded and he took the chocolate.

"Thank you Chrome-chan." He smiled.

"Would you like to have half, Chrome-chan?" he offered.

"No, it's fine. I bought it for you after all." I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked, taking a bite of the chocolate.

I couldn't resist anymore and nodded my head as he gave me one half of the chocolate.

"Thank you, Wade-kun." I smiled, and his cheeks turned red again.

"Wade!" Bossu shouted from afar and with him were Kyoko and Haru. They reached us; they were holding green plastic bags.

"We got the souvenirs!" Kyoko smiles.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

 **Wade's POV**

Before we left, we decided to split up and look for Ryohei, Gokudera and Yamamoto.

I walked around, hoping to find one of them as well as hoping not to get lost. After all, Namimori Zoo was huge.

No one's here, only me. I just stood there for minutes. The wind passed through and it was a nice breeze.

Leaves and sand were going with the wind, so I covered my eyes with my hands. The second I opened my eyes, I saw a ring on my finger.

"Huh?" I said.

It's a ring. It has designs of a dragon and a phoenix. Both were releasing fire, the dragons flame was colored orange and the phoenix flame was colored reddish-brown. The ring was colored black and gold.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

When I returned I found out that Ryohei, Gokudera and Yamamoto were kicked out of the zoo because a kid told a guard that Gokudera was holding bombs, Yamamoto threw a ball that almost hit the boy and Ryohei was acting crazy.

We got our souvenirs thanks to my new best friend and his two crushes, one of which he doesn't know he has a crush on… I think. My souvenir was a keychain of a tiger. Tsuna's is a lion and Chrome's is an owl.

We went back home and ate dinner. After that, I thanked Reborn for today. I really had a good time. Because of him I became closer with everyone especially Chrome.

I went to my room and lay on top of my bed and stared at the ceiling. I lifted my hand to look at ring on my finger.

My eyes widen in realization as something came to mind.

"I want to meet the members of Shimon Famiglia."

I yawned and went to sleep.


	7. Target 6: A Resolve

_Chapter 6: A Resolve?_

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

 **Wade's POV**

I woke up to silence, which was strange considering the amount of people that live here. I got up and made the bed. I changed my clothes too.

I went out of my room and went downstairs. No one was home, only me.

I saw a letter on the kitchen table. It says:

 _Wade-kun, I'm going to the market to buy food. Lambo, Fuuta and I-pin went to the carnival to play. Bianchi went to get some ingredients and Tsuna went with his friends. Help yourself with the food I cooked._

 _-Maman_

I sighed. They avoided me.

I didn't eat the food that Maman cooked. I felt like it wasn't for me. I got my phone and went out. I locked the door; I know Maman has a spare key. All of them have one.

I decided to walk around and I found myself at the Namimori Shrine. So quiet and peaceful.

I took my hand out of my pocket and looked at the ring on my finger.

"Think of a resolve." A voice said in my mind.

"What?" I said.

"Think of a resolve, Wade." It said again.

I just listened to the voice. A voice of a man. It sounded familiar.

A resolve?

I don't want to be an interference!

I closed my eyes and concentrate. I opened my eyes to see if there are flames. None. Then what is my resolve?

I looked at the town of Namimori. I want to make this town my home! I want to make friends here! I want to have a good time and memories, and I will treasure everything important to me!

I opened my eyes and flames came rushing out like crazy. It's flames, there were two. One was colored orange and the other reddish-brown.

Two types of flames? Orange flames? Reddish-brown flames? Could it be…? No way!

I tried to increase the flames and it did. It was amazing to watch.

 **Reborn's POV**

That Dame-Tsuna! Leaving Wade behind. I'll make his life even worse! Can't he even sense that he's different and special?

I'm watching Wade. A ring was on his finger. One that I have never seen or heard of before.

He made flames go out. Two flame types…

Orange flames and reddish-brown flames? Could it be?

He increased the size. It surrounded him and he was astonished. He began swaying around. That's his limit.

I got out of my hiding place and went over to the unconscious boy.

"Two flame types… orange and reddish-brown flames. I know now. Flames of the Sky and Earth. To release two flame types at the same time is unheard of. Was it the harmony factor of Sky flame or…" I muttered.

Better call Dame-Tsuna- wait! I have a better idea. A glint appeared in my eyes.

 **Chrome's POV**

We went out to buy things for Wade-kun. Since he's staying here, he will need stuff too except clothes since he has plenty. The boys bought… bought boy stuff and necessities. And Gokudera was complaining as to why we need to do this for him.

We girls bought boy stuff and random stuff.

We went back to bossu's house and the door was locked.

"Eh? That's strange." Bossu said.

"Hello? Anyone home? Kaa-san, Lambo-kun, I-pin-chan, Fuuta-kun, Bianchi-san, Wade! Open the door!" he yelled.

No one answered or opened the door.

"Maybe he's still sleeping." Yamamoto said.

"It's already 11 and- Guaahh!" Reborn kicked bossu in the face and he fell to the floor.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled.

"Reborn what-"

"Wade probably left because he was all alone." Reborn stated as bossu stood up. My eye widened.

"All alone? Kaa-san, Lambo-"

"They all left, remember? They all have things to do." Reborn pointed out.

"Eeeeh?! I forgot!" Bossu yelled, panicking and restless.

"Go find him Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn kicked bossu's back but he kept his balance.

"Guys, let's go find him!" Bossu said. We all nodded. We placed the shopping bags down at the doorstep and went to look for him.

Kyoko, Bossu, Reborn and Ryohei went left, Gokudera and Haru went right and Yamamoto and I went straight ahead.

Please be safe, Wade! He felt that he was a hindrance! A wall! An interference! I… we must find him immediately!

We went to Namimori shrine and- there! I saw Wade leaning on a tree. He seems tired and worn out.

I ran towards him. His black hair was messier than usual. Some of the strands of his hair were in his face almost reaching the bridge of nose. He looks… handsome? I shook my head sideways to focus.

"I'm glad he's safe." I sighed.

"Good thing nothing bad happened to him." Yamamoto said. I nodded.

Yamamoto called the others and said he's fine and we'll go back to bossu's house. Yamamoto carried him on his back and we went back and Tsuna was worried. Maman and the others were already home and we let Wade lay in his bed.

"It's my fault." Bossu said.

"Juudaime, it's not your fault that he left. It's the stupid cow's fault! He shouldn't have left!" Gokudera began yelling and blaming Lambo.

"Stop! Wade might-"

"Hn? Where am I?"

"Might wake up…" Too late, he already did. I turned around and he was confused.

"I thought I was at the Namimori Shrine?" he said.

"We found you lying down beside a tree and we brought you here." I explained.

"Sorry if I caused trouble again!" he bowed his head.

"No! It's my fault. I…" and bossu explained everything to him.

He understood and smiled. So cute! I shook my head again, stay focused!

We brought in the things we bought for him.

"You shouldn't have. I have money to buy my toiletries. You all did this, for me?" he asked.

"Well, you'll be staying here so we bought you these!" Yamamoto smiled.

"Arigatou minna!" Wade thanked.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

 **Unknown's POV**

We watched as Wade yawned and went to sleep.

"Good night, prince of the flames." I grinned.

Sleep well, my son.


	8. Target 7: The Chosen One

_Chapter 7: The Chosen One_

I woke up and jumped right into the shower. After, I tried on some of the clothes that Chrome, Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera bought for me. I wore a black t-shirt with an indigo owl on it, jeans, black with indigo stripes Adidas high top sneakers and a black high-collared hooded jacket with a darker shade of indigo colored tiger going over my left shoulder and chest. The sleeves were brought up to my elbows.

I went down to eat.

"Wow! Wade-kun is so handsome in those clothes!" Maman complimented.

"Arigatou!" I thanked.

"Here, sit. I cooked lots of takoyaki for you." Maman smiled. Yes! It will be heaven!

I sat beside Tsuna. "Itadakimasu!" we all chorused and began to eat.

"Sorry from yesterday…" Tsuna whispered to me.

"It's fine. Forgive and Forget." I grinned.

I ate half of the takoyaki's because I'm so full. It's so delicious… I want more! But sadly I can't take another bite or I'll explode.

"Maman, your cooking is the best!" I gave a thumbs up.

"Why, thank you Wade-kun." Maman smiled.

I like her; she's so kind, gentle, sweet and doesn't get angry. She can be an ideal mom because of her cluelessness… in some ways.

We went to the living room to rest. Tsuna has been staring at my hand since yesterday. I looked at my hand and I was still wearing the ring that appeared two days ago.

"Um, Tsuna? Anything wrong?" I asked.

"Ah! No, it's just that the ring you're wearing is making me wonder." He said.

"I don't know if you'll believe me but a breeze past by with leaves and sand and I covered my eyes with hands. The next thing I knew is that this appeared from nowhere. I tried releasing flames and what came out were two types of flames. Orange and reddish-brown." I explained.

"Two types? Wait! Could it be…?" he asked, wide eyed and surprised.

"Yeah, I think so." I commented, still surprised myself.

"You have both sky and earth flames." Reborn suddenly hopped in my lap. "Your ability to possess both sky and earth flames is very rare. Only 1 of 100 000 can have both those flames." He said. "Actually, it's just a myth."

"But he came from a different world. There, we are just anime, fiction." Tsuna stated.

"He's right. How can I have these flames if I live in another world?" I asked.

"Dunno, but we can ask Byakuran, Yuni, the Vindice or Checker face if you want." Reborn suggested.

"I would prefer Byakuran or Yuni more," I sweat dropped from thinking of asking the Vindice or Checker face.

"I would only prefer Yuni." Tsuna sweat drops.

"That's so mean of you, Tsuna-kun~" we heard a familiar voice.

One of the most badass characters of KHR, Byakuran!

We turned to the door going out to the lawn and Byakuran was floating. He was sitting while floating!

"Hieeee! When did you get here?" Tsuna panicked.

"Just now." Byakuran replied.

"Yesterday, I felt a very strong power coming from Namimori shrine and I followed the trace to your house, Tsuna-kun." He smiled.

We heard knocks on the front door and Reborn opened the door, even though he's a baby.

"Welcome, Yuni." Reborn greeted.

"Hello, Reborn oji-sama." Yuni smiled.

Ah! The adorable and cute Yuni is here too!

"Yuni?!" Tsuna yelled.

"Ah! Hello Tsuna-san," Yuni smiled at him.

"Why are you two here?" Tsuna asked.

"To tell you about Wade." Byakuran and Yuni chorused.

"Me?" I pointed at myself and they nodded.

So, Byakuran is still floating and Yuni sat beside me.

"First, that ring you have there doesn't appear in any parallel world. Only this world." Byakuran began.

"That ring is called, the Fallen ring." Yuni followed.

"Why Fallen?" I asked.

"A dragon-phoenix hybrid god who was born million, billions years ago had two sons. The eldest possessed the genes and flames of a dragon and younger possessed the genes and flames of a phoenix. When the time came for the father to choose a successor, he couldn't choose either of them as they only possessed one flame. With no one to succeed him he dropped the ring into our world in hopes of a being with both flames to succeed and become the Fallen God." Yuni explained.

"Only special people can have this ring and possess these two types of flames." Byakuran said as he brought out marshmallows. "That is what they say, but this is the first time I ever saw one."

"But I'm not special. I'm just normal. And if possessing these flames me makes so special, how come Tsuna was able to use both sky and earth flames?" I pointed out.

"You are special because you, from another world came here, to this world. Tsuna was only able to use the earth flame due to the Shimon ring fusing with the Vongola Gear." Byakuran swallowed a marshmallow.

"How did I come to this world anyway? Because of the tornado?"

"You came to this world because of fate maybe. Yes and no. Yes, because the tornado became a tool for you to come to this world. No, because the tornado wasn't really the one that brought you here." Byakuran explained.

"Huh?" Tsuna and I were just so confused.

"The ring chose you. You are the only one to bear the ring. Byakuran and I went to different parallel worlds and we couldn't find any information, only here. That ring was made from the dragon-phoenix hybrid god a very long time ago. The Vongola thought it was a plain old ring because it couldn't release flames… because they had the ring ever since the first generation." Yuni said.

"Actually, if I can, I can take that ring away from you,~" Byakuran said.

"Byakuran!" Yuni yelled.

"Just kidding, just kidding,~" Byakuran smiled.

"We'll tell all you need to know about both of these flames, especially the sky flame and its uses. But if you want more in-depth detail about the earth flame, its uses and how to use it you'll need to ask the Shimon Famiglia." Yuni pointed out.

"Now that you mentioned them… Tsuna; Reborn, I was wondering if you could me take me to the Shimon Famiglia? I'd like to meet them." I suggested.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

 **Unknown's POV**

We watched as Wade finally fell asleep.

"You are the chosen one, Wade, the prince of flames. Flames from the sky dragon and earth phoenix. That's where the flames were born." I mumbled.

"We waited for billions and trillions of years for you to appear." I muttered.

"Good night, my son."


End file.
